NGW: Cyberclash
Cyberclash (2015) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Next Generation Wrestling. It took place on June 7th, 2015 in Brooklyn, New York. It was the first and only event under the Cyberclash chronology and the fifth event to be produced by professional wrestling promotion Next Generation Wrestling (NGW). Seven matches were all together contested at the event. In the main event, Jeffry Mason retained his NGW Heavyweight Championship after defeating Nathan Cage. Production Background NGW: Cyberclash was the fifth show produced by professional wrestling promotion Next Generation Wrestling. Storylines The NGW: Cyberclash show featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers signed by the promotion. Wrestlers portrayed faces (those who portray the "good guys") or heels (the "bad guys") as they followed a series of events that built tension and culminated in a match. Kelsey Taylor and Valorie McKinney's feud culminates after the two had a confrontation at the last show NGW: Downfall. Event Preliminary Matches In the opening match of the night, Slate Bass defeats Handleson, Chris Young & Carlos Bello to become the number 1 contender for the NGW Heavyweight Championship. Bass last eliminated Bello after pinning him, following the Funk Off Following the match, NGW audience is treated to an interview segment which features interviewer Benny Huggins interviewing returning star Brian Nebraska. Nebraska is asked about his recent shortcomings and defeats. Nebraska states that he is disappointed in his failures, but he has taken a long look at himself and he will be back better than ever at the next NGW show. In the second match of the night, KOU Kazuma defeats Jackson Buckley after pinning him, following K-O-U. In the third match of the night, Kelsey Taylor defeated Valorie McKinney after pinning her, following the Brimstone through a car windshield. Following the match, The Danger Zone came out and hosted a talk show segment called Danger Show. During this segment, Ryan Vendetta & Storm Andrews addressed the tag team title match taking place later in the evening and their recent loss to the Bloodlust Revolution before being interrupted by Extremely Lethal (Tyler Keenan & Chris Jordan) both teams traded insults before Keenan jumped Vendetta and the two teams began brawling. Extremely Lethal used underhanded tactics such as a lowblow on Vendetta before escaping the ring as they had made their statement. In the fourth match of the night, El Guernica defeated Walter Graham after pinning him, following an Eagle Dive. After the match, Graham confronts Guernica and demands they have a rematch, Guernica goes to walk away, but Graham grabs him and states a rematch will take place before leaving the ring. Following this match a short clip displays on the screen showing In the center of a room four briefcases, each one a different color. The screen then fades to black again, this time displaying the words "Ascend to Heaven...as a champion." In the fifth match of the night, World's Kawaiiest Tag Team (Sloane & Raine) defeated H.I.S.S Inc. (Lucas Justice & Nico Blacmann) to retain the NGW Tag Team Championships after Raine climbed the ladder and retrieved the Championships. Following this match, a title card is shown for NGW: Fallout advertising a match between "Team Guernica" and "Team Graham". The card shows Guernica alongside Storm Andrews and Ryan Vendetta, whilst Team Graham shows Walter Graham, Tyler Keenan, and Chris Jordan. Two vacant slots are shown on both teams, making it a mystery as to who will be the final members for both sides. Main Event In the main event of the night, Jeffry Mason defeated Nathan Cage to retain the NGW Heavyweight Championship after pinning him, following a sequence where Nathan was punching at the head of Jeffry Mason on the top rope, only to cause Jeffry to lose his balance and fall forward, resulting in Nathan getting planted spine-first on the weapon coated table. Jeffry would crawl for the pin and retain his championship. After the match, Taylor and Buckley come down to the ring and help Mason to his feet. Mason demands them to pick Cage up. Mason and Cage stare into each other's eyes for a second before Jeffry extends his hand to Cage which Cage shakes his hands before falling back to his knees. Jeffry leaves the ring as the show ends. Results NGW Heavyweight Championship Number 1 Contenders Fatal-Four Way Eliminations